Cindy Hayes
Cindy "Black Cindy" Tova Hayes is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. Cindy is referred to as "Black Cindy" due to there being another Cindy who is white. She is often seen with Watson, Poussey, Taystee and Suzanne. She grew up in the church and knows biblical references. In Season 3, Cindy converts to Judaism and adopts the name Tova (טוֹבָה). Biography For a list of episodes featuring Cindy's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Cindy grew up in a strict religious household. A flashback in season 3 shows her as a girl being loudly scolded for eating out of her plate during a dinner prayer ("Trust No Bitch"). Cindy has a nine-year-old daughter named Monica who she left with her mother, Lillian, and now claims is her sister. Cindy worked at an airport as a security officer and TSA agent in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She stole passengers' items and food from the airport kiosks. She would grope men while she was searching them. Cindy was extremely irresponsible. This is shown during Monica's birthday when Cindy gave her an iPad she stole from an airport traveler's luggage. She then took her out for ice cream before leaving her in a car for several hours while she smoked marijuana with her friends. It's hinted by Cindy's mother that she has a history of kleptomaniac behaviors ("Comic Sans"). Season One Black Cindy is one of the inmates involved in the "Scared Straight" program at Litchfield ("Bora Bora Bora"). Season Two When Vee arrives at Litchfield, Black Cindy initially dislikes her. Cindy starts to come around when Vee brings the girls cake as a peace offering ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving"), and eventually takes part in her new business. Season Three After the meals have changed in the kitchen becoming rather unpleasant, she sees inmate Lolly Whitehill with a Kosher meal and then starts to ask for Kosher as well. Later, more and more people start to ask for Kosher meals, and it becomes prohibited unless you are confirmed to be Jewish by the rent-rabbi Elijah. Cindy later then converts to Judaism, with the help of two other jewish inmates, Ginsberg and Boyle, really feeling connected to the Jewish religion. At the end of the season, Cindy is immersed by Ginsberg in the Lake behind Litchfield ("Trust No Bitch"), which completes her conversion. Personality Cindy is shown to be very selfish and carefree, rarely thinking about the consequences of her actions. She seems to have problems with authority and is seen willing to stand up to anyone who challenges or tries to control her, including her family, Red, Vee and prison staff. She is one of the more outspoken and brash inmates in Litchfield. Occasionally she is friendly and helpful, but typically only when it suits her. Cindy doesn't appear to think about others when she may have to give something up that she wants. Cindy initially asked to be Jewish just for kosher food as a result of the new substandard standard fare brought in by MCC in Season 3, a tactic quickly jumped on by many other inmates. However, after researching the religion in an attempt to fool the Rabbi who was summoned to Litchfield to figure out who was truly Jewish, she realised that she wanted to be Jewish for a love of the religion as well. In a rare display of emotion, Cindy openly wept as she talked the Rabbi about what she had learned, and was granted permission to convert. Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 2 Promotional Photos Black-cindy-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg Appearances Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Janitors Category:Whispers Employee